passione_nuovofandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice "Ripple" Gibson
Maurice "Ripple" Gibson '''is one of the Passionè Nuovo gang member's, he possesses the stand known as '''Bones. 'Personality' Ripple is usually calm during missions, focusing on completing them quickly and efficiently. He is usually respectful towards those he deems worthy opponents, and gets pretty sentimental. When he fights, he tries to quickly incapacitate his opponent, using his limbs or his gun. As a fight goes on, he could get more desperate, and choose riskier actions. While in his off time, he is laid back, and even jokes in some situations. One thing Ripple absolutely despises is betrayal. He hates traitors the most out of any of the members. 'Appearance' Ripple is a sort of lanky fellow, in terms of body shape. He wears a fancy white bowler hat, a trophy from his first mission, as well as a faded green military jacket open over a white shirt. He wears faded blue slacks and tennis shoes. 'Bio' Maurice Gibson was an early member in the gang, one of the first goons accepted, in fact. He had heard about a new gang popping up and taking over the city, and decided to join because, up to that point, he was a cashier for Hardman’s Grocery store, and crime seemed to pay more. He gained his stand soon after, and started going on missions. On his first mission, he and the rest of his gang had to kidnap a target. Despite getting captured by the target’s stand, due to a lot of teamwork, they succeeded, and Maurice, going by the street name “Ripple,” took the Target’s hat. Since then, he had been climbing the ranks, participating in many missions,from a prison break gone wrong to a train to taking down a rival druglord. Missions Mission 1:Operation White Cap Ripple played a big role in the White Cap mission, Although he wasn't much help at defeating him. He was with Marshell when they found and caught up with Timburr Lake, chasing him onto a rooftop. Ripple was captured by White Cap, and remained captured before 8ball used the army of pigeons to finish the battle. After Lake, the user of White Cap, was detained, his hat was repossessed by Ripple. Mission 2:Operation Pest Control Ripple originally tried to befriend the lion, using pieces of his own flesh. Of course, the lion's roar affected him, and he ended up fighting the lion. Using 8ball's pill, he became a zombie and tried to bodyslam the lion, earning the nickname "Gibby" from 8ball. Of course, the bodyslam didn't incapacitate the lion, so a bit more fighting had to be done. Eventually, the gang beat the lion when Ripple attached one of his arms to it, making it constantly pet his face. After this, the gang threw him in a dumpster, intent on transporting him sometime in the future. Mission 3:Operation Locomotive During the mission, Ripple led Para to the bathroom and checked around the train, learning of 8ball's leadership skill. Ripple also learned that being under pressure was a new and frightening experience, and he somewhat cracked. This experience was kind of traumatizing for him. Mission 4:Operation Mr. Softy Before the mission, 8ball, another gang member, was hit by an ice cream truck by a henchman of a powerful drug dealer. The gang went out to the hideout of said drug dealer, dealing with the bodyguard, Mr Softy. Ripple fought against him by throwing hands and other limbs. Eventually, Softy was distracted and dropped a truck in front of him, which was shot by Asai's charged bullet. This bullet blew the truck up, and Ripple survived the blast by using a wall of limbs. Mission 5:Operation Delight Ripple didn't do much for the initial stages of the mission, only attempting to figure out the strange ability along with the other members trapped in the warehouse. Once the chase for the stand and user moved to the staircase leading to the rooftop, Ripple was paid a visit by Prince who, by command of 8ball, followed the gang and infected Ripple. Using Ripple's body as a means to interact, 8ball decided to help the members and figure out how this stand worked once and for all. The first thing he did was trick Gangsters Paradise into opening up the entrance. Ripple's body continued by mocking Tiny's stupidity, calling him a "fat pig" which prompted to the ability being activated. A plethora of floating guns began to attack Ripple's body as a result. The stand was clearly taken back by the fact that Ripple had "survived" the onslaught. Seeing this as an opportunity to mess with Tiny and gain leverage in the fight, Ripple's body began to act mad and unstable, insulting everyone surrounding him, including Tiny, and threatening to shoot himself in the head. Once done and completely shaken off, it was clear to the rest of the gang that Ripple was under Party Party Party's control. Using a series of zombified limbs, Ripple's body forced Gangsters Paradise to back away. With this, Ripple's body taunted Tiny again, this time with no side-effect, proving Gangsters Paradise's mediocre range. after this, Ripple's body distracted the stand while the others took care of Tiny. Mission 6: Operation Jailbreak After receiving word from Ares, Ripple drives the gang to the location. After arriving at the prison, inside the safeness of Ripple's van, the members begin to plan. Ripple and Para use their respective stands to scout the prison. After determining the prison as too heavily guarded, Ripple joins the back-up plan of becoming puzzlefied along with the rest of the members and being stuffed inside a box. Once everyone was neatly packed inside, one of Ripple's hand drones carried the box and everyone inside through the sewers and inside the prison, reaching Mikros' cell with ease. However, seeing as Joel was causing a massive disturbance and going against the plan, Ripple and Palat escorted Mikros outside the prison. Mission 7: Operation Navy After receiving word from Para that the boat was under attack, and by the police no less, his first instinct was to start packing and leave. He was far too worried the members were unprepared and at a disadvantaged state. Plus, fighting with the cops wasn't exactly the best way to not draw attention. While the others focused on fighting, Ripple and Para packed as much as they could and began to transport. Ripple helped the recently heavily injured Asai into the rafts. Mission 8: Operation Jailbreak: The Sequel After stealing a car using Bones, Ripple drives the gang to Rei Cei Cieli Prison once more. Now with revamped security, the gang needed a new way to reach inside. They settled with using the bait tactic once more, but with a twist. Ripple volunteered as bait, leaving behind a controlled ear and mouth to communicate from the inside. He also stuck some of The Rose and The Thistle's nails to a small group of his hands, creating a group of makeshift compasses for the gang to follow with their own RT nails. Ripple instigated the two guards, David and Carl, outside the prison by threatening them with his revolver. He eventually opted to fight them, slamming Carl on the floor before avoiding a hit from David and running inside the prison for him to chase. After being cornered by a group of guards and identified as the previous jailbreak's get-in and get-away driver, he randomly accused Carl of Winfield's murder and was promptly arrested and dragged to his cell. With this, Ripple had the perfect opportunity to describe to the gang his surroundings, identify a ventilation system and get tracked by the members. While in his cell, Ripple pretends to vomit into a toilet, in actuality, letting hand drones inside to look for 8ball and through the sewers while communicating his position and details on the power grid. After getting word the members began to break in, Ripple attacked and subdued them, borrowing their eyes, hands, ids and weapons, but keeping them alive by giving them his own parts. Once Sunshine blasted the group gathered near Ripple's cell, his ears suffered heavy drum damage but were quickly replaced. He his under the bed for his next attack. After this, Ripple ran to the bathroom and spotted one of his drones, which had successfully located 8ball's cell. Ripple felt a little shame in running, but he knew there was an objective to accomplish. On his way, he clashed with Angela. He attempted to shcok her with a tazer he had obtained from one of the guards but this attack was quickly intercepted by Angela's stand. After 8ball was escorted, 8ball grabbed Asai and ran outside, fighting off the multiple guards attempting to capture them. Mission 9: Operation Re-Birth After being informed alongside multiple gang members over the recovery/strange behavior of Marshell, Ripple joins some of the newer members in what seems to be a simple enough mission doubling as an initiation phase for the goons. Things, however, got strange soon enough. Ripple, as usual, drove the members to Salutare Hospital, where Marshell was being held for recuperation. Although this mission seemed innocent and safe enough, some of the older members had come to learn no to trust much during mission. Ripple used his stand in tangent with Jocelyn's, creating scouting perimeters in every floor. While Ripple created seeing-hand drones, Jocelyn's ravens would distribute them throughout each floor, making sure they had eyes everywhere. After 8ball's unexpected entrance, a small argument is formed in the entrance over 8ball's resurgence. Ripple storms off upstairs, aching to pick up his fellow member and be done with it and 8ball. Once locating Marshell's room, they're surprised to see he is still in comatose and the supposed doctor nowhere to be found. Suspicion was definitely up in the air at that point. Ripple and Jocelyn offered to stay in the room while the others checked for strange activity. However, that would be right when the stand would make it's grand appearance. Jocelyn, confused and frightened everyone as Marshell's body began to stand up and contort right before everyone's eyes. As this was going on, an unsure and panicking Asai shot Joecelyn with an energy-formed dart, electrocuting and killing her instantly. Ripple, like all the others, was quick to freak out and lash at Asai. Of course, thanks to Jocelyn's stand, she was able to revive. The issue really stemmed on the fact Asai shot without knowing this. After the stand seemed to retreat, Ripple checked the body for anything out of the ordinary. He decided to leave with the others, leaving an eye int he wall in his place. Ripple rushed back to the room as the eye seemed to pick up what seemed like a clown. Again, nothing. The members were now sure they were being attacked. Ripple checked the outside perimeter, creating a stack of limbs and jumping off the window, landing crudely but safely upon them. After meeting up with the recently arrived Palat, the two went up the building only to meet with Mannish's corpse and a confused group of members. Once Death 13 revealed itself completely as Mannish's last resort in death, Ripple attempted to defend himself and Palat by blocking scythe slashes with his hands. This, although not doing much defensively, did provide Lisa and Asai with the opportunity as a distraction to allow them to resuscitate Mannish and defeat the stand. After such, Ripple apprehended Mannish with a make-shift set of handcuffs made of two of his hands and located the newly awoken Marshell, guiding him back to Spiderbait. 'Extra ' * Ripple, like most members of the gang, has a fear of trains. * Ripple was part of the original 6. * 8ball calls him Gibby, due to him body slamming Mane Attraction in Operation: Pest Control * According to Ripple, he is bisexual and not ready to mingle * Ripple has been known to lock Asai out of their own room. It is unknown what proceeds. * Bones was originally called Aerials and then Toy Soldiers * Ripple is a very big fan of Tetris * Despite Ripple's iconic white hat being a staple of his character, he has never been drawn with it. * Ripple has never been seen without his jacket. * Ripple had a goldfish called Harwell. It drowned. * Ripple was the first member accepted into the gang through the test. * Ripple's full name, Maurice Gibson, was given after his character was established. In fact, his last name, Gibson, references 8ball calling him "Gibby." * The name "Ripple" wasn't intentional. It was given when the Rper in question Rped in first person, his username being "Subpar Ripple Guy." He has since worked to RP in third person, and succeeded. * After 8ball's secret was revealed, Ripple showed a clear sense of resentment and mistrust towards him, more than the rest of the gang. * During his fight with David and Carl in Operation: Jailbreak: The Sequel, Ripple makes a number of references to professional wrestler, Hulk Hogan. Stand : Bones Appearance The stand doesn’t have an appearance, being integrated. However, when Maurice takes off a body part, it glows blue before popping off, and the area he took the limb from glows blue as well, until he regenerates the limb or places it back onto his body. 'Ability' '''Limb Detachment and Control: '''The user can detach limbs, such as fingers, hands, arms, legs, feet, toes, eyes, head, ears, mouth, nose, and even genitalia. While detached, a sort of strange barrier prevents the area the limb was detached from from losing blood or getting infected. These limbs can move on their own, controlled by the user, although some are better at travel than others. '''Limb Regeneration: '''If these limbs are attacked, the user does not take harm. The user can regenerate their limbs as well, assuming they were removed by willingly and not blown/sliced off. The only place that can not be detached or regenerated is the hub of the stand, the chest. The user can also attach body parts to his own body, as well as the bodies of others. If the user attaches a body part to another person, they can choose to relinquish control to that person, which would make the other person knowledgeable on how to use that limb. If the user doesn’t, they still have complete control. Either way, the appendage would be part of the other person’s body, and would be harmful to the new body if damaged. If the user dies, the limbs that they relinquished control of to another person will still continue to function. Category:Gang Members